Series 1 Halloween Figures
The Series 1 Halloween Figures are the first series/wave of Moshi Monsters collectable Halloween glow-in-the-dark figures, manufactured by Vivid Imaginations. They were released in October 2011. __TOC__ Figures Voodoo Blue Big Bad Bill figure voodoo blue.png|Big Bad Bill #89 Squidge figure voodoo blue.png|Squidge #08 Priscilla figure voodoo blue.png|Priscilla #48 Mr Snoodle figure voodoo blue.png|Mr Snoodle #56 Ecto figure voodoo blue.png|Ecto #60 DJ Quack figure voodoo blue.png|DJ Quack #13 Prof Purplex figure voodoo blue.png|Prof Purplex #74 Tiki figure voodoo blue.png|Tiki #65 Blurp figure voodoo blue.png|Blurp #43 Doris figure voodoo blue.png|Doris #40 Pooky figure voodoo blue.png|Pooky #50 Gurgle figure voodoo blue.png|Gurgle #83 Snookums figure voodoo blue.png|Snookums #10 Coolio figure voodoo blue.png|Coolio #52 Jeepers figure voodoo blue.png|Jeepers #73 Humphrey figure voodoo blue.png|Humphrey #23 General Fuzuki figure voodoo blue.png|General Fuzuki #82 Shelby figure voodoo blue.png|Shelby #39 Liberty figure voodoo blue.png|Libery #61 Cleo figure voodoo blue.png|Cleo #80 Rocky figure voodoo blue.png|Rocky #28 Mini Ben figure voodoo blue.png|Mini Ben #97 Scamp figure voodoo blue.png|Scamp #84 Ghost White Big Bad Bill figure ghost white.png|Big Bad Bill #89 Squidge figure ghost white.png|Squidge #08 Priscilla figure ghost white.png|Priscilla #48 Mr Snoodle figure ghost white.png|Mr Snoodle #56 Ecto figure ghost white.png|Ecto #60 DJ Quack figure ghost white.png|DJ Quack #13 Prof Purplex figure ghost white.png|Prof Purplex #74 Tiki figure ghost white.png|Tiki #65 Blurp figure ghost white.png|Blurp #43 Doris figure ghost white.png|Doris #40 Pooky figure ghost white.png|Pooky #50 Gurgle figure ghost white.png|Gurgle #83 Snookums figure ghost white.png|Snookums #10 Coolio figure ghost white.png|Coolio #52 Jeepers figure ghost white.png|Jeepers #73 Humphrey figure ghost white.png|Humphrey #23 General Fuzuki figure ghost white.png|General Fuzuki #82 Shelby figure ghost white.png|Shelby #39 Liberty figure ghost white.png|Libery #61 Cleo figure ghost white.png|Cleo #80 Rocky figure ghost white.png|Rocky #28 Mini Ben figure ghost white.png|Mini Ben #97 Scamp figure ghost white.png|Scamp #84 Scream Green Big Bad Bill figure scream green.png|Big Bad Bill #89 Squidge figure scream green.png|Squidge #08 Priscilla figure scream green.png|Priscilla #48 Mr Snoodle figure scream green.png|Mr Snoodle #56 Ecto figure scream green.png|Ecto #60 DJ Quack figure scream green.png|DJ Quack #13 Prof Purplex figure scream green.png|Prof Purplex #74 Tiki figure scream green.png|Tiki #65 Blurp figure scream green.png|Blurp #43 Doris figure scream green.png|Doris #40 Pooky figure scream green.png|Pooky #50 Gurgle figure scream green.png|Gurgle #83 Snookums figure scream green.png|Snookums #10 Coolio figure scream green.png|Coolio #52 Jeepers figure scream green.png|Jeepers #73 Humphrey figure scream green.png|Humphrey #23 General Fuzuki figure scream green.png|General Fuzuki #82 Shelby figure scream green.png|Shelby #39 Liberty figure scream green.png|Libery #61 Cleo figure scream green.png|Cleo #80 Rocky figure scream green.png|Rocky #28 Mini Ben figure scream green.png|Mini Ben #97 Scamp figure scream green.png|Scamp #84 Orange Pumpkin Heads Big Bad Bill figure pumpkin orange.png|Big Bad Bill #89 Squidge figure pumpkin orange.png|Squidge #08 Priscilla figure pumpkin orange.png|Priscilla #48 Mr Snoodle figure pumpkin orange.png|Mr Snoodle #56 Ecto figure pumpkin orange.png|Ecto #60 DJ Quack figure pumpkin orange.png|DJ Quack #13 Prof Purplex figure pumpkin orange.png|Prof Purplex #74 Tiki figure pumpkin orange.png|Tiki #65 Blurp figure pumpkin orange.png|Blurp #43 Doris figure pumpkin orange.png|Doris #40 Pooky figure pumpkin orange.png|Pooky #50 Gurgle figure pumpkin orange.png|Gurgle #83 Snookums figure pumpkin orange.png|Snookums #10 Coolio figure pumpkin orange.png|Coolio #52 Jeepers figure pumpkin orange.png|Jeepers #73 Humphrey figure pumpkin orange.png|Humphrey #23 General Fuzuki figure pumpkin orange.png|General Fuzuki #82 Shelby figure pumpkin orange.png|Shelby #39 Liberty figure pumpkin orange.png|Libery #61 Cleo figure pumpkin orange.png|Cleo #80 Rocky figure pumpkin orange.png|Rocky #28 Mini Ben figure pumpkin orange.png|Mini Ben #97 Scamp figure pumpkin orange.png|Scamp #84 Packaging HM 3.jpg|Blister Pack HM 6.png|Lightbulb Pack (Exclusive to The Entertainer stores) Glow in the dark figure bags.jpg|Collector Bags Glow in the dark figure eggs.png|Spooky Surprise Eggs Trivia *This series likely contains twenty-three figures instead of twenty-four as one may have not been ready to release. Category:Figures